Kami Couch
Kameron "Kami" Couch is a young competitive dancer who trains and competes with Project 21. Her two sisters, Mackenzie and Katie, also dance at Project 21. Dances Solos Miss Invisible - lyrical - 2016 * unknown scoring - Hollywood Vibe Nationals * 1st overall superstars solo - Hollywood Connection in Detroit, Michigan * 7th overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Dearborn, Michigan Who You Are - lyrical - choreographed by Krista Miller - 2017 * High Gold, did not place - Radix Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 10th overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 1st overall junior solo - DanceMakers (Anaheim) * 8th overall mini solo- Radix Nationals in Las Vagas Nevada * High Gold, did not place - The Dance Awards Las Vegas Sanctuary - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett - 2017 * n/a - ASH in Los Angeles, California * 3rd overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Houston, Texas * 5th overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Honolulu, Hawaii * 9th overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * mini female core performer 2nd-runner up - Radix Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * Top 22 Mini Female Best Dancers - The Dance Awards Las Vegas Duets Joyful Sound - jazz (with Katie Couch) - 2015 * unknown scoring - League of Champions * 1st overall mini duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Dearborn, Michigan * 1st Overall Future Hall of Famer duet/trio - HOF Nationals Traverse City * 1st overall mini duet/trio - Hollywood Vibe Nationals Cup of Life - jazz (with Katie Couch) - 2016 * 1st overall superstar duet/trio - Hollywood Connection in Detroit, Michigan * 1st overall costar duet/trio, 1st overall costar jazz costar routine - Hollywood Connection Nationals * 3rd overall mini duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Dearborn, Michigan Songbird - contemporary (with Katie Couch) - choreographed by Alexa Moffett) - 2017 * 4th overall junior duet/trio - Velocity Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 3rd overall mini duet/trio - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Houston, Texas * 2nd overall mini duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Honolulu, Hawaii * 1st overall mini duet/trio, On The Edge - Radix Nationals in Las Vagas Nevada * Judges Pick, did not place in top 5 - The Dance Awards Las Vegas Groups with Juliana's School of Dance Spiders - acrobatic (with Katie Couch) - 2015 * unknown scoring - West Coast Dance Explosion Vida - unknown genre (with Katie Couch, Mackenzie Couch, and others) - 2015 * unknown scoring - West Coast Dance Explosion Celebrate - jazz (with Katie Couch and others) - 2016 * unknown scoring - Hollywood Vibe with Project 21 Dance Like Yo Daddy - (Aleena Aoun, Madi Beerer, Dyllan Blackburn, Gwen Choi, Kenzie Couch, Katie Couch, Selena Hamilton, Kalea Hidalgo, Zoe Rossi) - jazz - Molly Long - 2017 * 1st overall - RADIX Anaheim * 1st overall - NUVO Anaheim * 1st overall - 24/7 LA * 1st overall - RADIX nationals Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st Overall - The Dance Awards Las Vegas Bird Set Free - (Aleena Aoun, Madi Beerer, Dyllan Blackburn, Gwen Choi, Kenzie Couch, Katie Couch, Selena Hamilton, Kalea Hidalgo, Zoe Rossi) - contemporary - Alexa Moffett - 2017 * 3rd overall - RADIX Anaheim * 2nd overall - NUVO Anaheim * 2nd overall - 24/7 LA * 3rd overall - RADIX Nationals Las Vegas, Nevada Unbroken - (Madi Beerer, Dyllan Blackburn, Katie Couch, Kenzie Couch, Kalea Hidalgo, Zoe Rossi) - contemporary - Alexa Moffett - 2017 * 3rd overall - NUVO Anaheim * 2nd overall - RADIX Nationals Las Vegas Dance Titles * Regional Hollywood Connection Superstar Icon 2016 * National Hollywood Connection Superstar Icon of the Year 2016 Runner-Up Titles * Runner up for Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2018 External Link *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Project 21 dancers Category:Couch Sisters